The Caged Bird
by LittleMeep
Summary: Kagome trained so hard to protect the one's she loved from falling into Kikyo's evil manipulative game, even after they had betrayed her. Now Kikyo, with help from Naraku, has finally gotten rid of Kagome. As she begins a new life in One Piece. RE-DONE
1. Finding Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Kagome lost everything, but through that loss she may just gain more.

Pairing: Kagome/?

Rated: T maybe M

* * *

A large yellow bag fell onto the grassy plains with a gentle but hard 'thunk'. A hand came up over the side of the well that resided not too far from the yellow bag. As another had gripped the side of the well a head peeked over the edge to check the surroundings. When it was clear that everything on the other side of the well was safe, Kagome Higurashi swung her long pal legs around so that she was sitting properly on the edge.

Since summer vacation had just started for Kagome, she was no longer wearing her green short school skirt or her green and white top. Instead she was dressed in light brown khakis that were riddled with pockets, and a green tank top that read 'super-awesome' on the front in Japanese kanji. As she stood up, Kagome stretched her arms in the air to bask in the warmth of the sun, causing her shirt to rise up showing her lean stomach.

Walking over to extra large yellow backpack, Kagome leaned over and with a slight grunt lifted the bag onto her back. Although Kagome was nowhere near as strong as Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, she had over the years of her travels gain quite a bit of strength and stamina. With her precious backpack settled onto her back Kagome made her way to Lady Kaede's hut not too far from her mystical time traveling well.

In the years of traveling with Inuyasha to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama, after having accidently crack the jewel, Kagome had become a completely different person. She no longer had to rely on Inuyasha or any of her other companions to protect her. Although the Jewel had yet to be completed, as Kagome gripped the shards that she had collected, they were making progress. Now that school was out for summer vacation Kagome could spend more time in the Feudal era.

Kagome stopped in her tracks as she came to the edge of the hill that over looked the beautiful village below. She smiled widely at the thoughts of seeing her precious friends again. Although they had not beaten Naraku as of yet, they were however, able to get Kohaku back. It had been a struggle to do so but, as she really hated to admit it, thanks to Kikyo and herself working together they were able to collect his soul, Kikyo's part, and place in back in the boy and take the contaminated jewel out, Kagome's part. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mere thought of Kikyo, the deceiving and manipulating witch. After they had successfully put Kohaku's Soul back, Kikyo had told Inuyasha that she wished to help him defeat Naraku, so that she may finally rest in peace.

Of course Inuyasha, being so easy to manipulate fell right into her trap, only after she gave him pleading eyes, when nobody else believed her. However over time the others, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Lady Kaede, and even Shippo had come to adore and want to help Kikyo. Although Kagome loved her friends dearly she could not stand staying with them but it was her job to protect them now, so she could not leave them. Every night had become a battle with Kikyo to keep her from stealing the rest of her soul away.

Having to watch her friends bend to Kikyo's will had also become something that made Kagome sad to see. She had been replaced as Sango's hot spring buddy in favor for Kikyo; they would always sneak away so they wouldn't have to bath with Kagome. Inuyasha had taken to having Kikyo ride on his back, while Kagome struggled to keep up with the group on her own. Shippo, had been the hardest for her to see replace her, after awhile Shippo no longer wanted to sleep next to Kagome or play with her, no he wanted nothing to do with her, the only person he wanted was Kikyo.

Miroku had actually forgotten her, he basically put Kikyo in as a substitute for her, and he would often not even acknowledge her existence. Even though Kagome struggled day in and day out she still held her head high, training constantly so that when Kikyo betrays them she will be ready. Kagome shook her head with as much determination as she held the first time Kikyo had proven just how evil she truly was and continued on her way down the hill toward the peacefully village below.

With a withered sigh Kagome, clutched her stomach as the scar where the jewel had once been lodged ached. "Great, just great, can't I ever come back without having to go through a fight," Kagome said wistfully, as she turned her body ever so slightly to face the monkey demon that had decided she would make a fantastic snack. It was hunched over slightly, with drool falling from its lips and making a small puddle on the forest ground, and a blank but feral look in its eyes, which made Kagome almost, convinced that this demon could be possessed. Straining her eyes Kagome looked at the monkey demon looking for what she hoped would be a shard of the jewel.

Instead of an ever so slightly tainted pink jewel that she had become accustomed to seeing lodged into demons, she saw a rather harsh red light shining from this demon. "What-," Kagome was cut off when the monkey demon swiped its arm across Kagome's stomach, trying but failing to leave a deadly gash. She of course had dodged the limb, jumping back in a defensive stance since she had not thought to carry her bow and arrows with her.

"Don't you know, it rude to interrupt a lady when she is talking?" Kagome sneered with one eyebrow raised at the monkey demon in mock anger, as the monkey demon seemed to stagger toward her, in an almost unresponsive trudge. Kagome tried to look around for something she could use as a weapon, while still keeping an eye on the demon.

"You know maybe you could come back and we could fight some other time maybe?" Not finding any weapons Kagome tried her best to distract the demon through talking but nothing she said seemed to have an effect on the staggering monkey, that just so happened to be staggering toward her.

With a loud growl and grunt, the demon once again leapt into the air landing only inches away from Kagome's weaponless person. The demon took another swipe at Kagome; however, Kagome being prepared for the demons rather sudden on slaughter of attacks quickly grabbed her backpack and swung it around so she could use it as a defensive tool. The backpack tore almost as easy as paper, ramen, crayon, clothes, and other miscellaneous objects fell to the forest ground in front of her and the demon.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You demon, me food. Well sorry mister but I refuse to be anybody's meal." Kagome grunted as she throw her torn backpack at the demon with as much force as she could muster, and decided that now was a good time to start running.

However, before Kagome could get to far, the monkey demon screamed, or what sounded like a scream, and gripped its head. Her back still toward the demon, Kagome never noticed the harsh red light that tor from the demons chest and was heading toward her, burning the demon in the process and leaving nothing but a carcass of bones and little tidbits of flesh hanging off. The tingling started back up in Kagome's stomach as the light surrounded her, stopping all movement. One stray thought went through Kagome's mind before the darkness took over,

"Guess Kikyo won."

* * *

Kagome could feel her head almost dancing from the nauseous feeling that was commonly accompanied with being unconscious. Raising a hand to her head, Kagome rubbed her temples in hopes of calming her on coming headache. Ever so slightly Kagome opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness and a slight red glow.

"Okay, now this is weird" Kagome whispered to no one as she shifted her eyes around, hoping to find some indication of where she could be. Finding nothing but the red glow, Kagome started to walk over to it only to find a mirror of sorts; the mirror looked more like an antique mirror with rusted edges and a few cracked chips peeling off. The mirror was roughly the size of Kagome's upper body; she wondered idly where the red light had come from, when she no longer saw the tinted light surrounding the strange antique mirror. Looking through the strange mirror Kagome saw Kikyo standing over the carcass of what she could only assume was the monkey demon that had attacked her. Kagome raised her fist to pound on the object to try and gain Kikyo's attention, however her attempts were futile.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome's backpack that laid in shreds not too far from the demon's carcass. "Kukuku, did you seriously think that you could grow strong enough to defeat me, little miko. I've been around longer then you could imagine, your frivolous attempts to decimate me have failed." Kikyo said aloud as she cackled at the torn backpack.

Kagome looked through the mirror in horror, she knew Kikyo had wanted her dead but she never thought she would be able to defeat her. After all the years of trains she had gone through, this moment, watching Kikyo cackle in victory, made all her efforts seem insufficient.

"Although I would have preferred to have your soul, as long as you are gone, it doesn't matter." Kikyo whispered this time, her cackle coming down to a soft snickering, as another person soon joined her from the tree's, landing softly on the grass without making a noise.

Kikyo turned and wrapped her arms tightly around Naraku, as she told him with conviction, "We now have nothing to worry about my love, with that miko gone we will soon take over, and no one will stop us." Naraku pulled the hood of his cloak down to reveal his face, and pulled Kikyo's face to his in heated passion.

"You have done wonderfully, my dark princess" Naraku replied once they had pulled away from each other.

"I must go now, Inuyasha will be here any minute now" with one final reluctant kiss Naraku vanished leaving Kikyo by herself.

Kagome watched on, with anger, as Inuyasha came running through the forest, toward Kikyo.

"Have you found her yet? That wench still has the jewel shards, we have to find her" Inuyasha asked with a mock of worry and slight anger etched on his face. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she truly meant so little to Inuyasha, if he had to fake his worry for her.

"No, nothing my love, except this hideous backpack" Kikyo held up some of her backpack to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the scraps of backpack from Kikyo's hands and sniffed the material, as he did this the others came bounding through the thick trees. Shippo jumped into Kikyo's arms, and snuggled lovingly into her chest.

"Lady Kikyo, are you okay, we sensed Naraku?" Miroku asked as he held a tree back for Sango. Once through Sango made her way to Kikyo to check the dead priestess over.

"Kikyo?" Sango asked, silently inquiring about Miroku's previous question. Inuyasha's ears seem to perk up at their questions of Kikyo's health. Kikyo seeing this gave a cunning smirk, or as they saw it a smile, and told them all, "Please don't worry about me, as you can see I 'am perfectly fine." The group seemed to sigh with relief and they made their way out of the forest and headed back to the village completely forgetting that they had been looking for Kagome.

As Kagome watched her friends go back to their safe village complexly forgetting about her, Kagome could feel a tear trickle down her face at the danger her friends were in and the feeling of not being loved. As her lone tear dripped down her chin and dropped onto the group Kagome felt the area around her turn cold, as a winter storm. Kagome closed her eyes as the air began to smell of sea water and the sound of an ocean lapping became prominent.

Kagome laid down and curled into up into a ball as she allowed herself to wallow in self pity.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Possible Kindness

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Kagome/?

Rated: T maybe M

* * *

Drops of salt water splashed tenderly onto Kagome's pale face, as the young miko's vassal swayed back and forth with the water. Kagome's prone figure began to twitch at the cold spray of water. She brought her hand up to her face rubbing the spot the water had hit, then moving it to her eyes. The miko blinked as if to clear away the sleepy daze that had been present. She lifted her head from its place on the plank, as she had discovered, and with wide eyes looked around at the ever so endless mass of blue.

"Water? Wait how'd I get in water?" Kagome said slightly disoriented and confused.

Kagome jumped, startled, when what sounded like a cannon went off not too far from where she happen to be stranded.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" Kagome's reaction to the cannon firing didn't go over so well. She tried to stand up and as she did the little plank of wood that she was stranded on began to sway rapidity back and forth. This action ended with Kagome falling into the water and hanging onto her little plank of wood.

Thankfully for Kagome, the boat that had been shooting off the cannons or what she assumed was the boat that had been shooting off their cannons, were coming into sight.

"Great, at least I won't be in water anymore" Kagome huffed as she pushed herself up onto the plank, and tried kicking her feet off the edge of the plank, hoping to drift closer so that the people aboard would see her, towards the direction of the boat.

Although Kagome might have seemed like she was thinking clearly and acting with a calm mental state, in actuality she really wasn't. Since Kagome had opened her eyes to a blue ocean all around her, she had been freaking out. She could remember the fight with the demon monkey and Kikyo's obvious betrayal, but after that, after that all she could remember was that she had curled up; she didn't remember anything about getting stranded in the middle of an ocean. So to suddenly go from being in a dark space watching the ones you loved become more in endangered to waking up in the middle of in ocean, really wasn't what she had been looking for nor was it something that would make a person have a calm state of mind.

Kagome's legs started to ache from the rapid kicking, but the effort was paying off, Kagome was now closer to the boat then she had been previously. By the looks of the way the boat was headed, Kagome felt it was safe to say that they had spotted her.

Knowing that these people had indeed seen her, Kagome felt that it was okay now to pass out.

Heavy foot falls, was all Kagome heard as she came back to the conscious world. Heavy foot falls and, as she strained her ears, heavy panting, that actually sounded very close to her. Kagome reached out her aura to check for demons, finding none was a relief for once, Kagome was happy that she didn't have to worry about some demon attacking innocence while she hit snooze a couple more time so to speak.

However, before Kagome could go back to her sweet slumber, her body was roughly thrown across the room forcing her to open her eyes to see what could possibly be so mean to want to wake her up.

What she saw was nothing near what she imagined would be there. An overweight woman, with a spiked club, was smashing the wall open. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in this women, and what she assumed was the force she had used to destroy the side of the wall.

"Coby, what do you think you are doing?" The women sneered grossly at a young pink haired boy who trembled at the very sight of this enormous woman.

"Alvida, I-I-I'm-m s-sorry" The boy stuttered with pure fear rolling from his lips.

What Kagome didn't notice was the other boy who didn't seem to be affected by the girth of the women, Alvida, as the young pink haired boy, Coby, called her.

"Coby, you really are a wimp" A boy with messy black hair covered by a straw hat, a red vest, and blue shorts, stood up from his crouched location next to many delectable looking fruits.

Kagome felt useless as the boy and the women she now knew as Alvida, started what seemed to be a one sided fight. Kagome had no clue where she was, or why these people where even fighting in the first place, however none of that had ever mattered before when an innocence life was in the line of danger. The young pink haired boy, that she now knew was Coby, was that innocence, he was standing directly behind the large women who was about to come tumbling down on top of him.

"Look out!" Kagome screamed atop her lungs as she lunged for the boy, successfully pushing him out of the way of the current danger, however not having enough time to save herself.

The woman fell onto Kagome with a sickening crunch, as Kagome screamed out again, this time in pain as her ribs seemed to take a majority of the damage from the woman's heavy girt.

"Oh look I think I squished a bug, hahahaha" Alvida cackled heavily, as Kagome's screams, and stood back up to resume her fight with the boy who had, at this point in the fight, been wining by a long shot.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, more than anything in the world did she hate being called names, in which she is diminished.

"I'm not a bug, and I'm not something you can so easily squish, you ugly behemoth of a women." Kagome stood limply holding her side, slowly healing it as she faced the angered woman.

Kagome herself was beyond angry, if she had her bow and arrows with her this woman would be done for however, since that was not the case Kagome could only resort to hand to hand combat. In her case, since this woman was so large and wielded a powerful weapon, her only choice was the dodging until you find a weapon tactic.

"What, you can talk the talk but you can't walk the walk" Alvida cackled at what she thought was a very clever joke.

Kagome on the other hand was doing everything in her power to dodge. Eventually she ended up next to the boy with the straw hat who, had seemed to be watching her movements, with a rather large smile across his face.

"Wow, you're really good at that" The strange boy laughingly said to her as he admired her skills to dodge. Kagome could feel herself drop, metaphorically of course, as he complimented her dodging skills.

"Thanks, but if you have a weapon I'd be even better" Kagome smiled hopefully at the boy. If she could just get a weapon, then defeating this woman would be so much simpler. As the boy was about to reply Alvida smashed her spiked mace onto the ship deck next her deliberately missing.

"Perhaps you should pay attention" Alvida's eyebrow seemed to twitch ever so slightly at being ignored.

"Chz, you really shouldn't be so eager to lose, you know. It's not good for the soul." Kagome teased as she removed her hand from her side completely healed. She looked down at her side just to make sure, however once confirmed that her ribs were indeed healed Kagome looked up at Alvida with a sadistic grin.

Looking over at the boy Kagome nodded her head and turned slightly towards Alvida as she said loudly "Never mind, I don't think I will need a weapon after all." Kagome gathered her spiritual powers; a light purple mist began to build in her hands. Once Kagome was satisfied with the amount that she had gathered, she kneeled down low on the deck of the boat and sprang up into the air far above Alvida's head.

As Kagome was doing this the boy had stretched his arm back as far as he possible could, waiting for Kagome to deliver her attack before he dealt the final blow.

Kagome twisted herself in the air so that she would land on top Alvida in a crouch. Once landed Kagome trusted her palms forward delivering a hard blow to Alvida's shoulders. The spiritual power intensifying the thrust causing an almost paralyzing shock to run through Alvida's body stopping all movement momentarily. Looking up, Kagome saw the boy ready for his attack, so she leap up in the air again and landed gracefully by the straw hat boy.

The boys arm was stretched to incredible length, a length that Kagome didn't believe possible, however before she could say anything the boy screamed out "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" and launched his stretched arm towards Alvida, striking perfectly.

Alvida was flung through the air and disappeared into the horizon. The rest of her crew were easy to get rid of, most of them willingly went back to their boat while other had to be more strongly persuaded.

With a large satisfied smirk planted on her face Kagome turned to the weird boy.

"So, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What's your name and how, how did you do that?" Kagome asked with her mouth gapped almost seemed liked she was gasping at the boy in wonder at his amazing power.

"Chehehe, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm a rubber man." Luffy replied happily with a snicker as he stretched his cheek out so far for Kagome to see, that there was a physically possible way the boy could be normal.

"No way! That isn't- How is that even possible?" Kagome circled Luffy hoping to find a logical explanation to how this boy could ever possible be rubber,

"I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit, you know a Devil Fruit. How'd you do that thing with your hands? Did you eat a fruit too?" Luffy looked a Kagome in amazement, because although Kagome thought Luffy's powers were extraordinary he thought her powers were just as amazing.

"My powers are from being a Miko, I was born with them, but I have never, ever heard of a devil fruit." Kagome explained more confused than she was before, then she remembered she was no longer in her own era, for all she knew she could be further in the past or even the future for all she knew.

"Well Kagome, I don't know what a Miko is exactly, but if its edible then I like it." Luffy grinned as he made his way over to Coby.

"Edible?" Kagome whispered to herself at first. "Hey wait where are you going?" Kagome called after Luffy not wanting to be left behind in a place that she was not familiar with.

"I have to find a crew, see I'm going to find One Piece and become the Pirate King."Luffy laughed as Coby stumbled at his words.

"I plan to find a very strong crew, hmmm where to start?" Luffy mused to himself as he and Coby got the small row boat ready, not even regarding the sailors aboard the ship they where currently on, although by the looks of those sailors they probably would be happy to get Luffy off their ship.

"Wait, Luffy, can I come with you?" Kagome asked first then quickly tried to explain herself "I don't know anything about where I am and well-"Kagome's voice seemed to get softer as she fidgeted as she tried her hardest to come up with another reason for Luffy to take her with him.

"Of course you can" Luffy turned towards Kagome his infectious smile still planted widely on his face, this time thought it was directed at her.

"Really?" Kagome wasted no time in running over to Luffy and launching herself into the air and right onto Luffy, hugging him as tight as she could.

"Oh thank you so much Luffy!" Kagome had never felt so relived at one person's kindness nor amazed at how trusting Luffy could be. Although Kagome wondered briefly if maybe she was trusting Luffy to blindly, for all she knew he could be a really bad person, but one look at that smile had Kagome convinced there was no possible way Luffy could ever be evil, not even for a second.

* * *

Please Review _(I hope you guys like the first battle; I'm not very good at fights)_


End file.
